


Simple and Clean

by Zarius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bridget Jones's Diary References, Cops, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Heroes & Heroines, Nightblaze, Peril, Superheroine, Unmaskings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Vigilante Nightblaze rendezvous at Commissioner Kendra's house, she wants to hand her a confession, she wants her to have some r'n'r, and maybe lose the costume...it stinks.





	Simple and Clean

Police Commissioner Kendra Summerfield pulled her car up at her house, took off her seat beat, and quickly disembarked.

Her partner, Noah Tyler, got out the other side and dashed over to the other side, clambering into the driver’s seat and silently commanding Kendra hand over the keys with a quick gesture of his open hand.

“You better not find yourself in a long line at the drive-through. Those pizzas turn cold to the touch the longer a car is left seated” Kendra replied.  
“I’ll be as quick as I can Commish” Noah said.

He could tell Kendra was distracted; she constantly kept looking up at the murky and bleak looking evening sky, almost as if she was looking for any shape in the cloud to resemble something physical overhead.

“Expecting company?” he asked.

“With my kind of occupation, anyone could drop by” she replied.

“I don’t mind, so long as they don’t eat the extra slices”

Kendra smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

“Don’t forget to surprise your girl over at the D.A’s with a pick-up”

“You got a line I could use whenever I get around to that?”

“Use your imagination” Kendra replied.

“How about, ‘I use my lethal weapon, would it kill you to use your imagination?”’

“See, you’re trying at last” Kendra replied.

“Oh she’s very trying; I get the feeling she doesn’t spend quite as much time on overnights as she lets on”

The two bid each other farewell and Kendra watched the car dash off.

She ran up the steps of her house, turned the key, opened the door, and slammed it shut behind her.

As she walked towards the living area, switching her lava lamp on, the whole of the world she’d left back in the cold outdoors came apart as she shed her clothes.  
Shoes were discarded, socks were peeled off, ties came loose, and shirts were unbuttoned and discarded, bras dropped to the floor, pants and underwear slid off.

She leaned sideways on the cushy sofa and switched on the television. As she did so, she felt a brief chill followed up instantaneously by an odd smell.

It wasn’t a pleasant aroma. 

“Good evening Commissioner, I trust you’re decent” came a raspy feminine voice from the shadows.

“Come into the light so you can see me in all my glory”

The costumed figure hesitated, but ultimately relented, stepping into full view. 

The flowing cape, the sharp heeled boots, the grey bodysuit barely concealing a visible g-string underneath.

This was Nightblaze, Thraham City’s most valued of vigilantes, and about the only one on the streets that played by the rules.

“You have the confession I wanted?” Kendra asked.

Nightblaze reached into her utility belt and produced a small circular metallic orb, she pressed it delicately with her thumb and it emitted an audio recording of a fairly well respected media mogul admitting to threats of extortion and cover-up.

“Reckon he ought to get ten to twenty years for this” she said.

“Looks like we can close this case then...fancy a movie?”

“A kindly offer Commissioner, but I’m afraid I must be going. There are other crimes being committed”

“Kind of like the one you’re committing now?”

“What do you mean?” Nightblaze asked.

“I mean t the crime against your personal hygiene, if you don’t mind a little criticism; you could do with a shower”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t give me grief on this, I saw you were tangling with Muckus Mudslinger earlier today, that creep will leave you feeling and looking filthy every time. You need some r’n’r, don’t you heroes ever take some time out? You’ve earned this, but you’re not going to watch things with me so long as you’re wearing that outfit”

“My body is cleansed only by avenging the sins of this city” Nightblaze replied.

“Uh-uh babe, that kind of righteous jargon doesn’t fly in this house. I keep things spic and span, and you will fall into line. Or, I issue a warrant to put your avenging activities to a more permanent end”

Nightblaze was apprehensive; it was bad enough the commissioner stubbornly refused to put on clothes for their interaction this evening, but now she could feel a warm and enriching tingle course through her body and irradiate her face, concealed by her black luchador cowl.

She was perhaps enjoying these circumstances a little too much.

Kendra elected to make it much easier for Nightblaze to comply with a complimentary speech.

“Trust is a two-way street sugar, you trust me to keep your crusade going when all the other costumed clowns are snapping necks and dropping bodies off of bridges and skyscrapers, you play clean. Do this for me, do this for your city, show me how clean you are. Please?”

Nightblaze felt a little better, and realised that for all her masculine bravado, she was at the core of it a woman who had spent so many lonely evening hours without company, and the mission had stripped her of so much. Perhaps a night in with the commissioner would indeed strengthen the bonds between the law and those who operate outside of it. 

“I accept your offer Commissioner, which movie would you prefer to watch”

“Bridget Jones’ Diary, it has the best worst Englishman fight scene ever, closer to life than you’d reckon. I’ve seen some types in my day” Kendra said, turning to her DVD shelf and bending over, her bare ass in full view of the anxious Nightblaze, twitching and twerking as the commissioner looked through the catalogue. 

Nightblaze turned away and commenced undressing, peeling off the gloves at the tip with her teeth, removed the cape and utility belt. She latched onto the shoulder panels of her bodysuit and steadily pulled them down along with the g-string underneath, exposing her bare body. She threw off the boots and discarded the bodysuit. Only the cowl remained.

Kendra finally found the DVD and turned around to see Nightblaze fully naked, holding the cape up to her breasts. Kendra gestured for her to drop it, Nightblaze did so.

“Man, do you look like a woman” she said.

The sound of a car pulling up made them turn. Kendra panicked and looked out the window.

“Oh no, Noah’s back early. There must not have been a busy drive-through”

“There’s no time for me to put my outfit back on”

“Quick, put on this dressing gown and take your mask off”

“You’re not even dressed"

“I’m a nudist sweetheart; these clothes right here are just the skin I shed”

“He never told me that”

“Why would he tell you that?”

“Because...because...”

A realisation dawned on Kendra.

“Oh no...Don’t tell me you’re his...”

Nightblaze hesitated to nod in acknowledgment of Kendra’s newfound unspoken knowledge.

“Well, isn’t this a turn up for the books?” Kendra said, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms.

“Please, please he can’t know about this...”

“Take the cowl off or I’ll throw a book or two at you” Kendra replied.

The doorbell rang.

“Open up Commish, these pizzas will be as chilled as the weather out here if you don’t” said Noah from outside.

“I reckon things are gonna get even hotter in here, there’s someone here who wants to see you” Kendra said, instantly putting Nightblaze on the spot.

Nightblaze, realising the jig was up, scowled at the commissioner, her right hand trembled anxiously as it tugged and pulled at the strings attached to the back of her cowl covering her features. With a firm pull, the mask came loose and slipped off her face, revealing a luscious red-haired woman with bedazzling emerald green eyes, her cheeks blistered with blushes.

Kendra barely had time to register her surprise as the doorbell rang again.

“Drew. Drew Batty. Not quite the dim bulb I pictured Noah dating now are you?”

The doorbell rang one final time.

“You get that, I’ll see to hiding your outfit” she said, pushing Drew to the door as she struggled to put on the night gown.

Barely fitting into it, Nightblaze opened the door and welcomed the sight of her boyfriend.

“Sweetie, fancy seeing you here” she said.

“...Drew? Whatever are you doing here? Didn’t you say you were handling another overnight at the D.A’s office?”

“I did, but he decided to call it a night early, I bumped into Kendra outside, she offered to take me in to watch a movie”

“That’s not right, I was with Kendra and saw her home before I went for the pizzas, we were going to spend the night in for a bit before I picked you up at the D.A”

He noticed how loose the evening gown was, far too big for Drew’s figure, and noticing how naked she was under it.

“You’re...” he began.

“Naked, I know, I was about to use her shower” Drew said, her nerves utterly shot. 

Kendra was in awe at the physical and emotional transformation that Drew Batty, model turned hero, had undergone in a matter of mere minutes, one would never think in a million years that this timid bundle of anxiety could strike fear in the core of the criminal underbelly.

“You’re seeing each other aren’t you?” Noah asked.

“No, no, nothing like that at all...”

“It all makes sense, now I finally know where you really spend most of your evenings”

“This can be all explained...”

Noah’s eyes lit up, which surprised Drew.

“No need to, I know the Commish swings every which way, and if you ask me, she couldn’t have picked a finer ‘model’ citizen...”

Drew smiled; it seems she was off the hook.

“What do you say we ditch the gown and chow down?” he said, opening the pizza box, the scent of the ingredients overpowering Drew and Kendra.  
They all settled down on the sofa, put on Bridget Jones’ Diary, and spent the night laughing and joking in one another’s company before all taking a blisteringly hot shower together.

The simple life.

Simple and clean.


End file.
